


I Love You So Much It Hurts

by pommedhappy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A tiny (tiny) bit of smut, Calum keeps getting hurt, Calum loves Michael’s eyes, Fluffy, M/M, happy feelings, he blames Michael, like a lot, nothing too bad, the Lashton is very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum hisses in pain when the burning coffee hits his hand. He’s not the clumsy type, he’s really not, but those kinds of events tend to happen a lot nowadays. Calum adds this to the list of injuries indirectly caused by one Michael Clifford.<br/>He blames Michael for everything, actually. Because he was fine before his best friend from a decade starts to act so affectionate, and messes with his brain. Now he can’t escape the blond during the day, and when he closes his eyes Michael’s face is all he sees. It’s tiring, it really is. </p><p>Fortunately, Michael is always there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You So Much It Hurts

Calum hisses in pain when the burning coffee hits his hand. He quickly turns on the tap and cools down his red skin under the spurt. He’s not the clumsy type, he’s really not, but those kinds of events tend to happen a lot nowadays. Especially in the morning when he’s still waking up and his mind is still full with the images of his last dream. He watches his hand and sighs; the red isn’t gone and he probably would have a mark for some days. Calum adds this to the list of injuries indirectly caused by one Michael Clifford.

He blames Michael for everything, actually. Because he was fine before his best friend from a decade start to act so affectionate. Of course they always have been tactile friends, but now this thing was out of proportion. Michael loves cuddle, like really loves them, but he never asks for it, and generally just stands staring at his friends with big bright green eyes until one of them falls for it and snuggles with him for the rest of the day. But now… Now the blond boy seems to always keep his hands on him, hugging him in interviews, snuggling with him every time Calum sits, ruffling his hair when he passes next to him… And apparently Calum’s brain has a problem with so much affection coming from Michel, because now his mind is full of the other boy at night, too. He can’t escape the blond during the day, and when he closes his eyes Michael’s face is all he sees. It’s tiring, it really is. 

Speaking of the devil… Michael enters the kitchen jumping happily; like what the hell, since when the blond boy is happy to wake up at 7 in the morning. “Hi, Cal.” His hair is still messy from the bed, and he’s smiling, and Calum really loves that Michael the best. But the smile is suddenly gone, and a frown appears between his green eyes. “What happened to you?” He grabs Calum’s hand, examining the wounded skin.

“I’m fine, Mikey. I tried to make coffee, but apparently I suck at it.” He smiles softly at the blond but the concerned look doesn’t go away. “That’s why we let Ashton do it, everyday.” He wraps an arm around Calum’s waist and drags him away from the kitchen. 

Calum sighs when he realizes that the blond is taking him to the bathroom. “I don’t need medical attention, I promise.” Michael doesn’t take the time to answer him. He makes him sit on the edge of the bathtub, and rummages through a cabinet that Calum has never opened before. “What the… Do you keep an entire pharmacy in this?”

“Well I didn’t before; but as soon as I knew you would be living with me, I started to store up.” It doesn’t make any sense, really. They’re back in Australia for a few weeks, before the start of their worldwide tour. And after a few days living separately with their families, they all decided to stay in Michael’s own apartment, mostly because after so much time living in each other’s pockets, it’s hard to spend more than a few days apart. But Calum is pretty certain he never saw Michael actually does the grocery during that time and he would have noticed his best friends buying every packet of band-aids existing. 

The little boxes are awfully well arranged by size and color, because Michael’s very house-proud, unlike what he says publicly. Calum watches the blond retrieving a full bandage and a tube of gel relieving burn pain. 

“Mikey, you’re overreacting a bit. It’s not that bad.” The blond frowns again and starts to apply the gel lightly, obviously trying to be as gentle as possible. The cold touch feels heavenly but Calum doesn’t know if it’s because he’s really burnt or if it’s because of Michael taking care of him. He’s so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize right away that Michael is mumbling, “… hurt. Of course I’m worried.”  
He’s bandaging Calum’s hand now, still entirely focused on his task. It’s at least three times too big for the injury, and it really looks ridiculous, but Michael seems so down about the situation that Calum can only be grateful. “Thank you, Mikey. Always taking good care of me.” He smiles at the blond boy when he raises his head to look at him. His green eyes are still concerned but he returns Calum’s smile softly. 

“There, it’s done. Would you like me to kiss it better?” The glint is back in his eyes, and Calum loves it. He holds out his wrapped hand, “Yes, please.” Michael chuckles gleefully and takes it gently; placing light kisses on top of the rough material. And Calum has to admit, he does feel better.

***

_Michael’s face scrunches up when the tanned hand wraps itself around his cock, stroking the swollen flesh slowly. He’s so beautiful, like really beautiful, and Calum can’t get enough of looking at him while trying very hard to make him feel good. He can’t believe Michael wants him, too. But the other boy is here, now, writhing under him in pleasure and looking so pretty. His eyes are shining, and he’s chanting Calum’s name and I love you’s. Calum’s heart swells at that, the fluttering becoming overwhelming._  
_A second later, he’s on his back. It’s Michael’s hand on him now, and it feels heavenly, and Michael is smiling at him from his position on top of him. Then they’re kissing; it’s so good and Calum is on the edge, ready to…_

Calum wakes up with a start, an unexpected weight on his back pinning him to the bed. It takes him a second before remembering that he went to sleep with Michael, and he understands that the other boy is now cuddling him. Well it’s more like an attack, really, because the blond is entirely covering his body with his, arms tightly wrapped around Calum’s chest. It’s not the most comfortable position; he feels like he’s suffocating, and Michael’s wristbands will probably leave marks on his skin. But it’s Michael, and really it’s enough to make it feel right, either way. 

He turns slightly to look at the other, making sure to keep his hard-on pressed and hidden against the mattress. “Mikey?” The blond seems concerned about him, and it’s a look he has too much nowadays. 

“You were groaning in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?” Bright green eyes are looking straight at him, and Calum is really glad he doesn’t blush easily because that would have been very embarrassing to explain. “No, no. I’m fine, just having a… weird dream.” He finishes lamely, hoping the other boy doesn’t pry further. 

“Do you want a hot chocolate to forget about it?” Calum nods because why not… Besides, Michael makes the best hot chocolate in the world, putting little marshmallows in it and everything. 

The blonde boy beams at him and stands up, and Calum could finally breathe if that sight didn’t take his breath away. It’s tiring, loving his best friend so much without spilling it; it really is. He waits for Michael to turn and look away from him before standing too, trying to readjust his underwear. He’s screwed because there’s no way Michael won’t see that; but well his friend wouldn’t laugh for too long, probably.

“Does it…” Michael turns around to look at him, and Calum jumps so violently from where he was still looking at his bulge that his hip hits the bedroom doorframe, making him yelps in pain. The bright side is that his erection is completely gone by now; but the skin of his hips is already turning an aggressive red, and he’ll probably have a bruise. 

Michael is on him in a second, hands roaming his body to make sure he doesn’t have severe injuries. Calum sees him frown when his fingertips come near the slightly damaged skin. He silently adds this situation to the long list of times he looked ridiculous around Michael those last few weeks. 

“It will leave a nasty bruise. Are you okay?” Calum pouts, “I’m fine, but my ego is bruised.” This at least makes Michael laughs a little bit. “Please, your ego is too big to be bruised so easily.”

Calum shrugs and smiles because, well, it’s not untrue. “Come on, I’ll make you that hot drink.” The blond boy wraps an arm around his shoulders and places a kiss on his temple. That’s actually enough to make Calum feel a bit better about himself.

***

Calum is currently doings pulls-up on the bar they made Michael agree to install. He went for a run with Ashton this morning, but the bastard had made it to the bathroom before him and now he has to wait for the older man to finish which takes an eternity. He’s at the eighteenth of his third series when Michael enters the room, clad in just navy blue underwear that fits him just fine. Calum is so absorbed that he doesn’t realize he’s loosing his grip on the bar, until he’s falling.

He hits the grounds heavily, groaning in pain at the impact. His left arm hurts but it’s a dull pain, and he’s pretty sure nothing is broken. 

“Oh my gosh, are you Ok?” Michael rushes up, sitting on the floor next to him. Then he’s fussing around him, touching and feeling every bit of skin. Calum would be ecstatic if it was in another context. It takes almost five minutes for the blond boy to stop, apparently reassured that Calum will live. The brown haired boy giggles when he sees the look of pure relief on his friend’s face. “I’ll be okay, Mikey.”

“Do you want a hug?” The shy smile Michael is throwing at him is really cute and when he looks into concerned green eyes, Calum is gone. He nods, incapable of saying a word right now because he’s quite certain he would say something stupid, like how in love he is with his best friend. Michael hugs him tightly, burying his face into his tanned neck. 

“You don’t smell too good right now, and the fact that I’m still hugging you is a proof of my unconditional love for you.” His tone is playful, making Calum chuckle. “I really appreciate it.” He wraps his arms back around the blond boy. Michael doesn’t even flinch when Calum’s sweaty skin makes contact with his, and that altogether is really a proof of his love for him. 

“So… That’s what you two do when you’re alone; cuddling on the floor half-naked.” Ashton is smirking, the little shit, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

“Don’t be jealous Ash, it’s not cute.” Luke appears and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Besides, we could have been cuddling half-naked too, if you hadn’t decided to go running at dawn.” Ashton doesn’t look so smug now; instead he’s looking at Luke like he always does, like the younger boy is the most precious thing he has ever laid eyes on. 

“You two are sickeningly cute.” Michael’s voice is teasing, even when muffled against Calum’s neck. “But we’re way cuter,” he speaks softly, so Ashton and Luke don’t hear. Calum kisses his blond hair gently; they definitely are.

***

Calum stands up when the radio host takes off his headset signaling a break in the interview. He realizes that he doesn’t talk much during it but he’s preoccupied with his feelings for his best friend so he can’t be bothered by it. Besides, they’re still supposedly on vacation so they can’t blame him for being slightly grumpy at 6 in the morning.

They have ten minutes before the rest of the radio show, and Luke and Ashton are out of the room as soon as possible, arms wrapped around each other, looking for coffee. Calum let his head rest on the desk, but he actually hits it with a light bang. It’s Michael’s fault if he’s in this state, again, but it’s hard to blame him when said boy sits next to him, sharing his seat, and starts to fondle his hair softly. 

He raises his head to look at the blond and the fond smile he receives is heartwarming. Just like that, Calum has no doubt anymore. He doesn’t know if his feelings are shared, or not, but he has to try because Michael is the best thing in his life. And he knows the older boy is his forever, possibly as more than a friend but he would be fine with things staying the same as they are now. Because his life is already perfect, thanks to Michael, and he has to be honest with him.

“Could we talk, like in somewhere private?” Michael tilts his head, looking at him curiously. “Right now?”

“Yeah,” Calum is excited now that he took his decision; he can’t wait for one more hour, “Come on!” He stands up and grabs his friend’s hand, dragging him out of the room and into what looks like an empty conference room. He closes the door behind them and faces Michael, taking his hands in his. 

“Are you okay? You’re scaring me right now, what is going on?” For once, there isn’t a frown between the bright green eyes, but they look unsure. 

“I’m in love with you.” Okay, that wasn’t supposed to go out that way, and it wasn’t smooth at all. But Michael only beams at him, with the smile that makes his eyes scrunch up. “I know. I’m in love with you, too; in case you haven’t caught on, already. Not that I was subtle or anything. But you always need more time to accept things, so I was waiting for you to make the first step. I wasn’t expecting it right now, though.” 

“What…But…Since when?” Michael wraps his arms around his waist, and Calum hugs him back without having to think about it. That’s probably a good thing because Calum’s mind is a bit of a mess right now, but overall he’s incredibly happy. “Since I know what being in love is; you were the only one that came in my mind when my mom explained to me it meant passing every second with this person without possibly getting bored.”

“That’s really the definition your mom gave you?” Calum chuckles. He never has been so overjoyed in his life. Michael loves him, and they will be together, and it’s definitely the best day ever. “Hey, don’t laugh! I was ten, it made sense back then. Now do something useful, like kissing me.” His tone is playful, and Calum loves it. 

He closes the distance between their lips, finally discovering that his best friend taste like orange and sugar, probably because of the candy he’s always eating. Their smiles make it difficult to kiss properly but it’s even better that way, teasing gleefully each other. Until Michael’s tongue licks a stripe on his lips and he opens his mouth with a laugh, letting the blond boy take the lead. He moves one his hand to Michael’s back while the other finds his neck, and tilts his head so their tongues slide easier against each other.

“Hey guys, what are you… Whoa!” Luke exclaims, before regaining his composure, “I mean, finally, but I wasn’t expecting that.” Ashton giggles, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. “Look how cute our children are, it only took them 10 years to realize they were made for each other.” Luke nods, agreeing easily, “And now we’re officially the gayest band of the year. Is that an actual award? Because it should be, we would win.” 

Michael rolls his eyes at their friends’ antics, but then he smiles at Calum, and the younger boy feels his heart flutter, again. His life is really perfect.

***

Calum moans at the feeling of Michael’s cock against his. They’re on the couch, alone because they kicked Luke and Ashton out for the evening, and Calum is currently sitting on the blond boy’s lap, straddling him. What started as an innocent make out session has quickly degenerated, not that they’re complaining. But their friends probably won’t be happy to know they happened to lose their clothes where they all sit to look at the television.

For now, they don’t care, enjoying each other’s warmth, and rutting slowly against the other, their lips locked. They exchange sloppy kisses between the moans, muffling the panting sounds against the other’s mouth. Calum pulls away slightly when the need to breathe becomes urgent, and Michael takes advantage of it by kissing the tender skin of his neck, sometimes nipping it gently. The feeling is blissful, Calum’s actually overwhelmed by the intensity of it. It’s like he’s fifteen again. And when one of Michael’s hands grabs their cocks to stroke them firmly, Calum loses it. He throws his head back violently at the feeling, surprising Michael who can’t hold him back, and then they're falling…

Calum lands heavily on his back, Michael on top of him. Shocked green eyes are staring at him, obviously not understanding the situation right away, before the blond boy starts to laugh loudly. 

“I blame you, you know,” Calum pants, “I wasn’t as clumsy before.” The end of his sentence sound more like a whine when the blond boy moves on top of him, making the friction all too pleasurable; and Michael chuckles, grabbing Calum’s face and kissing him briefly. “It’s okay, baby, I will always be there to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little story!
> 
> If you leave kudos, comments or remarks I will love you forever ;) (Also, I don't have a Beta so if you see mistakes, please let me know)
> 
> And if you're interessed by speaking with me (about fics or not) you can fin me on tumblr: lucamashton (it's very new).
> 
> XXX


End file.
